shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir. Linalie
"A Paladin's highest calling is not to their wants, their needs.. :it's to the Light's will, to protect the Light's children and to '' :''bring them all safely back to the Light's glow one day.." Sir. Linalie Fardawn The name Fardawn was well known to Silvermoon, if not for the dedicated Battlemaster Mabrian Fardawn leading the Blood Elves into the Strand of the Ancients as many of his forefathers had, or the Vivacious Priestess he married, who despite lacking skill still clung to a love of the Light.. Then for her two children, both blessed with the same vibrant red hair that was seen daily at the dead scar as the female faught to improve the damage. This is dedicated to the younger one. Description Now it would be impossible to see the little girl in bright pink baby clothes as she tried to remain in her mother's arms instead of being handed off to the governess by her mother. Even the young girl in a lilac ruffled dress who locked herself in the bathroom to stare into the mirror, longing to see some part of her long gone mother in her.. asking the silent glass questions that noble born young ladies should not ask.. Linalie stands now in self forged armor, purposfully made to be bulky and as flat as a male's armor as she hid what the Light had blessed her with. The red hair is hidden under a magic enchantment to look pure white, and the body encased in metal, it was clear that any connection to the socialite was a close kept secret.. to the point of her father claiming she had died the day he officially disowned his daughter. Despite the struggle with herself, She still wore her mother's preferred hairstyle, a single ruby earring of hers and a wedding ring, although it is worn under her gauntlet. The blood of the Sin'Dorei The famous name of Fardawn lived long before Mabian came of age to take over the Family as is birthright, but took up the mantle with pride as he set forth to claim a beautiful and fertile female, choosing one well known for her heart and face, and not her skill. Belicia was strong in faith, if not by work, and the birth of her son, Mabian's heir seemed to be her greatest reward.. yet yearning for a large family of many males.. Belicia, had at first felt abandoned by grace as she held the almost perfect miniature of herself, unaware that this child would be everything she wished to be. Time and the attack wore on, and the effort to clean up the damage would drive her to abuse Fel more often in hopes of maintaining the healing longer.. the taint forever tainting her children's eyes fel green. Both children learned the same values held by the absentee parents, though giving undue glory to their race and birth.. it weighed as a heavy burden on Linalie for only the crime of her gender.. condemning her to something barely over a maid. It offered Lyel nothing but promise and praise as being a male heir, a fact he took to heart as well to his overinflated ego. Drawn to powers beyond this 'Light' his parents had so often spoke about while on a mission of mercy he had been forced into.. he soon learned the ways of the Twilight Hammer clan. Only one person knows what had happened.. and that one person is too smug to explain his story.. or too busy terrorizing his sister. Personality It seemed as if, from the moment of her birth, she was unwanted. Although her mother had treated her with love, the priestess saw her duty as more important than a daughter. Her father saw her as nothing but a bargining tool one day, was willing to oblige her wish to be a Paladin to quell her stubborn nature.. unaware that in doing so would farther distance his daughter from both her ability to be a good Nobleborn Sin'dorei wife, but also her very feminine spirit. If Mabian's views had clouded the child Linalie's views of her self worth.. The Blood Knight champion Vranesh, by his cruel nature and sadistic training had locked her deep within the depths of seeing herself as cannon fodder. With the help of many friends from the secretive order of the Circle of Shadows, as well as her husband Micen Farock and two adoptive daughters,Tricia and Senilina, she now has a very faint grasp that, she has value to others.. but even now, she maintains a harsh view of herself that taints her thoughts of self preservation in battle. Her dream is to be a full fledged Paladin, to at least be useful.. and maybe regain her lost family name. History Born to Mabian Fardawn, her gender was a disappointment to him. He wanted sons to carry out the family name and was sure to stress that to his wife, usually as she was busy 'dealing with her children'. It was rumored his forward attitude was what pushed his wife to abuse Blood Thistle and Fel gems, her thoughts that if she gained the Light's favor she'd be blessed with sons. No one knows what happened to her the day she failed to return from her charity work.. The official statement being that she had died despite no body ever being found.. and Mabian forbid any more talk of her from any of his house. And for a while, Linalie Fardawn lived a life of a princess, yet was taught that, as a female, she had only one fate to strive for.. If human, she would have been 5 when she first ventured to speak to her father about the calling she felt, and though dismissed outright, she soon got her wish while she was just a bit older, about the physical age of a 7 year old. The day she entered the Blood Knight compound, dressed as a boy, her father started the rumor that his daughter was sent to a finishing school.. But what she had been sent to was a very long and painful existance for mind, body, and soul with Champion Vranesh.. who's idea of training this child was to see how much pain and damage she could survive, how much mental abuse before she went insane.. Currently As a close friend pointed out, Sir. Linalie could best be summed up by this song: But married and still fighting so many wars at once seems to be draining on what was left of her strength.. but still dedicated to the Light.. she believed that as long as she kept doing the Light's will, the rest will be okay. Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Characters